Sweet
by Prnc Ashee
Summary: They say you are what you eat, Raitokun.  First fanfic. RaitoxL if you want to see it that way. Oneshot. T for language.


P First fanfic. Be nice pleeaaase. Just a random idea that popped into my head. RaitoxL if you like it that way.

Disclaimer : Raito and L do not belong to me. I am a fan, and I do not own anything.

* * *

"Raaaaitooooo…"

The young man addressed tried hard not to lash out at the annoying raven haired youth stretching towards a bowl of sugar cubes.

"Raaaaitooooo-kuuuuun…"

Raito clenched his eyes shut in a vain attempt to block out Ryuuzaki's whines.

"You could get the sugar if you would unlock the handcuffs, Ryuuzaki." Raito seethed, and Ryuuzaki stared at him blankly.

"But then you would get away, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki said, and stretched towards the bowl again.

"So untrusting… and do you honestly think I would be able to get away in such a short time?" Raito asked, not really expecting an answer worth listening to.

"Raito-kun… just move to the left about an inch and I will leave you alone…" Ryuuzaki said softly, and Raito sighed.

"I will _not_ move for you. I refuse." Raito grumbled, and watched as Ryuuzaki pulled the chain taught.

Raito jerked his chained hand to the right and watched in amusement as Ryuuzaki fell backwards onto the couch. Ryuuzaki glowered at him and stood again, yanking on the chain. Raito let his arm get pulled around mercilessly and watched Ryuuzaki blankly.

"Unlock the chain, and you'll get your sugar." Raito said simply, and Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"You could always wait until the task force gets here. But that should be a couple days, shouldn't it?" Raito asked, and smiled behind his right hand.

Ryuuzaki looked downcast for a few seconds before sitting next to Raito. "You are cruel, Raito-kun."

Raito snickered and watched Ryuuzaki pull out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Raito asked, alarmed. Ryuuzaki grinned slightly. "Amane-san."

Raito's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No you're not," Raito said, as if testing it. "That will make it worse for both of us."

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "With luck, she will move you so I can reach the sugar. But for you, it's all down hill." Raito glowered at him and stood. "Fine, get your damn sugar." Raito growled, and watched as Ryuuzaki stood with triumph and sat back down with the sugar bowl in hand.

"You owe me, you bastard." Raito grumbled, and sat back down, as far away as he could get from the genius. Ryuuzaki stuck a sugar cube in his mouth and blinked. "What would you like, Raito-kun?" He asked, and Raito rolled his eyes. "My freedom back." Raito groaned, and yanked on the chain, causing Ryuuzaki's hand to jerk to the right.

Ryuuzaki followed the chain to Raito's face, and smirked mentally when he seen how troubled and frustrated the youth looked. "That is one thing I cannot give you, until you are proven to be innocent." Ryuuzaki told him, and popped another sugar cube in his mouth.

"This is so wrong…"

Ryuuzaki looked over at the youth curiously and followed his gaze to the floor. His eyes widened slightly.

"Indeed it is."

Raito pulled his feet up as soon as it registered that the little grey thing on the ground was a mouse.

"Oh my god."

Raito hugged his knees to his chest like L and stared at the rodent, which was staring back up at him curiously.

"What the _fuck_. How the hell did a _mouse_ get in here?" Raito asked, disgusted. Ryuuzaki blinked.

"It must have followed someone in. Or came in a bag." Ryuuzaki said, and crawled closer to where Raito was sitting for a better view. He reached down to grab it. Raito slapped him. "What do you think you're doing? That thing will climb up your hand onto the couch!" Raito snapped, and moved so he was behind Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki smiled mentally and grabbed the mouse quickly. "Is Raito-kun afraid of a mouse?" He asked, and held it up for inspection. "No," Raito said quickly, and moved away from him again. "I just don't like them," He defended, and Ryuuzaki grinned slightly and held it out to him. Raito cringed and scrambled to get away.

"Raito-kun _is _afraid of mice." Ryuuzaki deducted, and Raito grumbled. "I am not," He defended, and squeaked when Ryuuzaki moved closer with the mouse. "Get the _fuck_ away from me with the disgusting creature," Raito snapped, and stood from the couch. "Just… call Watari or something, don't torment me." Raito said, and Ryuuzaki stood with him. "Where is the fun in that, Raito-kun?" He asked, and watched as Raito went as far away as he could without yanking the chain.

"Call Watari or throw the fucking thing out the window. God knows there are too many of them… Shit. If there's one, then there's bound to be more…" Raito said, alarmed. Ryuuzaki grabbed the chain and bunched it up gradually as he walked towards Raito. "Ryuuzaki," Raito said in a warning tone, and watched as the eccentric genius walked around him. "What are you doing…?" He asked accusingly, and turned around so he could see him.

Ryuuzaki pounced.

Literally. Pounced.

"What the _fuck_! Get off me, you fucking moron!" Raito shouted, and pushed a laughing Ryuuzaki off of him. He realized why he laughing a gasped. "Oh… gods…!" Raito whispered, and watched the mouse on his forehead. "Ryuuzaki… you are dead…" Raito whispered menacingly, and watched the mouse crawl off of him slowly. Raito watched it crawl under the couch and sat up straight, wide eyes. "And you can't get away." Raito said happily, and yanked the chain downwards so Ryuuzaki jerk forwards. "Oh," Ryuuzaki sighed, and squirmed as Raito pinned his arms behind his back.

"I'm… sorry?" Ryuuzaki said uncertainly, and twitched when Raito squeezed his wrists. "Wrong." Raito said, and twisted his arms. "Ow…" Ryuuzaki said, and tensed. Raito held his wrists tightly and pulled him backwards so he was between Raito's legs. Ryuuzaki blinked when he felt Raito moved his arms around mid-section. "What are you doing, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked, and Raito put his head on his shoulder. "Shut up for a just a few minutes." Raito sighed, and closed his eyes.

A few minutes came and passed.

Raito lifted his head and took his arms back to himself. "Your debt is paid." Raito said with a grudge, and sat Indian style with his back to Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki turned around and looked at Raito. He smiled mentally and picked up a sugar cube. He shoved it into Raito's mouth and plopped a different one into his own.

"They say you are what you eat, Raito-kun."

* * *

Ohgoddon'thateme. It's not my fault. I had to submit something sooner or later. XD No flames please. Any flames will be used to make my dinner. I am famished. . 


End file.
